


Don't Leave Me

by AtomicIce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And don't give me anything to write with, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Character Death, Death, Don't read this if you like happy endings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce





	Don't Leave Me

"Don't leave me, please!"

"You know there's no way to stop it."

"I know – but I can't help but – "

"Please. Don't let out last moments together be like this!"

"O-Okay. Come cuddle me."

"Of course, my love."

A hacking cough,

"W-Was that a cough?! D-Don't leave me!"

"I-Ich liebe dich, Gilbert Frederick Beilschmidt-Kirkland..."

"I-I love you too, Arthur James Beilschmidt Kirkland..."

A pause.

"A-Artie?"

Nothing.

"No! N-No! ... A-Artie! No! Don't leave me! A-Artie..."

Silence.


End file.
